Little Lavi
by animeobsessed001
Summary: Lavi was helping the Science Department out in an attempt to organize the lab. It seemed easy enough. That is, until he was distracted by a certain white-haired boy he likes and gets mixed up with an unknown potion. How will Lavi survive carrying out his duties when he's stuck in the body of his child self? Laven. Rated T for language.
1. Oh Crap!

**[Note from the Author: Hello friends!**

**Yes, I have begun yet another story. I can't help it; I just have too many ideas in my head that are just begging to be written. **

**This will be my first ongoing Laven that is set in the DGM time-zone, so please deal with my screw ups for the time being. **

**Anyway, onward!**

**I do not own the amazing awesomeness that is D. Gray-Man. If I did, I would royally screw it up. **

**Happy Readings!**

**~animeobsessed001] **

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Oh Crap!<p>

* * *

><p>"Lavi! I told you to be careful with those boxes! You don't know what could be in there!" Komui yelled.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know. You told me this already." I said, rolling my eyes. I was in the middle of helping the science department move their junk in an attempt to organize. I was given the job after Panda decided that I needed something to do for the time being. So here I was, moving boxes filled with who-knows-what while Komui yelled at me.

Fun times.

"If you know, then be more careful! There are fragile things and numerous potions in that box that could be harmful!" Komui shouted.

"I don't doubt that" I retorted.

"Don't doubt what?"

I turned my head to see my favorite person in the whole world standing in the doorway of the lab. Allen Walker is my best friend, but recently things have felt different. I think that I'm starting to like him as more than my best friend. But for the sake of my position, I am in complete and utter denial of my feelings. I continually tell myself that I don't really like the kid, but I'm confusing my feelings of friendship for something more because he is my first true best friend. I shouldn't see him as my friend, even by just accepting the guy as my friend I'm failing as the successor of the Bookman Clan. I'm failing my current mission of gathering information from the Black Order on the Holy War by becoming attached to those around me. I am slowly changing. I am turning from the nameless Bookman Junior into 'Lavi'; I am becoming my forty ninth alias. This shouldn't be happening, I should be able to cast aside these feelings that are inside me and become the cold hearted actor that a Bookman must be.

But damn it was hard.

I ignored the slight flutter in my chest as I plastered a fake smile onto my face. "That I am carrying a box of certain doom." I replied, causing Allen to chuckle.

"I'd have to agree with you. Anyway, Komui, I'm here to turn in the paperwork of my last mission." Allen said, holding out a folder to Komui.

The chief took the folder and flipped through its contents, glancing over it. "I see, very good. Thank you Allen. Now, before you leave, could you maybe watch over Lavi as he moves the boxes here? I have to go speak to Reever and I'm afraid to leave him alone." Komui narrowed his eyes at me as he spoke and I shrugged in response.

"Of course." Allen replied with a smile.

"Thank you. I'll be back in a little bit." He narrowed his eyes at me a final time before he left. Once he was out of the room, I sighed and set the box down.

"Jeez, he really doesn't trust me!" I said, sitting on the floor next to the box.

"It's not that he doesn't trust you, it's just that he thinks you're going to cause a disaster." Allen said.

I feigned hurt. "Ouch, that hurt, Allen."

Allen shrugged. "It's the truth and you know it. Why are you in here anyway?" he asked, sitting on one of the many desks in the room.

"Eh, Panda decided that I needed to find some sort of work to do, so he put me on organizing duty. It beats writing more reports, so I'm not complaining all that much."

Allen nodded his head in understanding. He looked like a beautiful portrait. He sat with his legs crossed and his gloved hands behind him, keeping him upright. His white unruly yet perfect hair framed his pale face, his scarred eye hardly visible through the white veil. He wasn't wearing his Exorcist coat, so his white shirt and gray vest covered his torso, finished off with his signature red ribbon tied around his neck. His usual black pants fit snugly on his legs. If he would let me, I would spend all day staring at him. Unfortunately, I knew he would never allow me to do something like that, so I simple stared at him with my one eye for a few split seconds, committing the scene to memory.

Thank God for photographic memory.

"Come on Lavi, get back to work already." Allen said.

"Aww Allen, you're no fun." I grumbled, standing up to get back to work. "I thought you would let me take a break so we could talk!"

Allen chuckled. "We can talk, but while you're working."

"You're so mean Beansprout!" I said, hoping to rile him up. My plan worked.

Allen glared at me from the desk he was sitting on. "What was that, stupid rabbit?"

"I'm not a bunny! And I'm not stupid!"

"Are you sure about that last part?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're so cruel Allen!" I cried.

"I know." Allen replied with a shrug.

I put on my irresistible pouty face. "Not nice."

Allen laughed out loud. "You're like a little kid Lavi." He said.

"Am not! I am eighteen! Three years older than you, thank you very much! So you don't get to call me a little kid!"

That caused my friend to laugh again. "You're adorable when you pout."

Heat rushed to my cheeks from Allen's comment. I turned my back to Allen and made myself look busy. "I'm not adorable, I'm drop dead sexy! Get it right!" Even though my back was turned, I knew that Allen was rolling his eyes.

"Full of yourself as always." He mumbled.

"You know it!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist into the air. My fist connected with a box above my head, causing it to wobble.

"Lavi! Watch out!" Allen yelled, trying to warn me.

I tried to move, but I was too slow. The box toppled on top of me, a blue bottle crashing at my feet. I was suddenly enveloped in a thick, purple fog. "Shit!" I exclaimed, making me inhale the sickly sweet fog. My head started to spin and my left eye was blinded. "Fuck!" I yelled.

"Lavi! Lavi! Are you okay?" Allen cried.

"Yeah! Stay away from the fog!" I called back, noticing that my voice had changed. _What the hell? _I used my hands to make a fanning motion, hoping to clear the air. As my hands were getting tired, I regained my sight and the fog had thinned into a mist. I saw Allen on the other side of the haze, looking at me wide eyed. Finally, the potion faded from the air.

"L..Lavi?" Allen asked, still staring at me incredulously.

"What? Ah! My voice did change!" I brought my hands to my throat to feel if something was different, but my sleeve got in the way. I yanked back the sleeve, mentally deciding I need to fix it later. That's when I saw my hand. It was smaller, practically covered by the fingerless glove I wore.

"Um, Lavi?"

I turned my attention from my hand to Allen who was standing before me. I had to tilt my head up to see his face. _When did Allen get so tall? _

"What?" I asked again, cringing at my high pitched voice.

"Wh..what happened to you?" Allen asked.

"What do you mean what happened to me?" I looked down, seeing my shirt was very baggy and my pants were on the verge of falling off. I gripped the waistband with my small hands and gaped at my short legs.

"I've shrunk!" I cried.

"I think it's more than that. Look." Allen handed me a mirror that was conveniently lying around the room.

I took the hand mirror and held it in my tiny hands. I looked back at my reflection, my face was more rounded from baby fat, especially my cheeks. My amazing red hair was thinner and shorter. The eye patch that I wear on my right eye was loose around my head.

I lifted up my shirt to examine my stomach. My rock hard abs that I had put so much work into toning into perfection were now covered by more baby fat. I inspected my biceps, only to find that there was hardly any muscle.

I no longer had the body of a sex god; I now had the appearance of a child.

I had turned into a kid.

Oh crap!

* * *

><p><strong>[Note from the Author: Hey friends! Sorry for such a short chapter, but another will follow shortly, I promise. I have had a burst of confidence in my writing today so I'm really psyched and have new motivation to update <strong>**So Close, Yet So Far**** as soon as this is uploaded. **

**What could have possibly made me so eager to write you ask? Well, it started off a little awkward.. You see, I was in my Advanced English (Yes, advanced. Hard to believe with my crappy skills, eh? xD) class and I was writing this fic in my notebook. I've spent the past few weeks working on my other story in that class, so it was normal. I was so absorbed in my writing; I hadn't noticed that my teacher was reading over my shoulder. When I noticed, I was really nervous, thinking she was going to judge me for writing something so weird. But as it turns out, she was cool with it. She asked me if she could read it and I agreed reluctantly. She read over what I have so far (up to about chapter three) and demanded I continue to write more because she's hooked. She also complimented my ability to make the story seem realistic even though it's fiction and said that I have a gift for writing dialogs between the characters. So yeah, she totally boosted my confidence. ^w^**

**Anywho, as promised, I'm off to finish Chapter Twelve of my other fic. I was suffering a bit from writer's block, but it's cured now. So, off I go! *strikes dramatic pose***

**Oh, thanks for reading, by the way. Look forward to an update soon!**

**Until Next Time!**

**~animeobsessed001] **


	2. Adjustments

**[Note from the Author: Hey there everyone! Thanks for sticking around for Chapter Two! I also want to thank everyone who reviewed. I woke up yesterday with nineteen emails from FanFiction saying people reviewed, added my story as a favorite, are following my story, and even a couple author alerts. You all rock! Seriously, there's no better wake up call than that, so thank you bunches and bunches. **

**Well, I don't wanna keep you amazing readers waiting too long. So without further ado, I give you chapter two! (I rhymed! Haha, sorry, I'm easily entertained xD)**

**I don't own D. Gray-Man. If I did, I would totally screw it up.**

**Happy Readings!**

**~animeobsessed001] **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Adjustments<p>

* * *

><p>I raised my head back at Allen, who was still looking shocked. "I, uh, um.." I took a deep breath and tried again. "I turned.. into a kid?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.<p>

Allen silently nodded his head. He looked from my chubby face to my tiny body, taking in what had happened. Finally, he noticed my much too big clothes. "We..we should go, uh, get you something else to w..wear." he stuttered.

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"C..can you walk like that?" he asked.

"I dunno." I tried to take a step, only to trip on my pants and fall to the ground with a loud _thump_. I groaned before saying, "No. No I can't." I gasped as I was suddenly lifted off the ground by Allen's strong hands.

Allen held me off the floor as I struggled to keep my pants from falling off completely. "You're really light. I can carry you." He offered.

"Um, if you wouldn't mind." I said in a small voice.

Allen nodded and turned me so I was facing him and gently pressed me into his chest. With one hand, he took my hand and wrapped my leg around his waist and I followed suit with the other as I hooked my arms around his neck. He held me tightly as we walked to my room.

I blushed furiously. With Allen this close to me, I could smell him. I'd always wondered what he'd smell like and it was just like I'd imagined. He smelled unbelievably sweet, like sugar cookies. I blame all the desserts he eats. He smelled so good, my mouth began to water.

Not only was his scent driving me batty, but he was clutching me so tightly. One of his arms was under me, preventing me from sliding down him. I was practically sitting on his arm. His other arm was wrapped around my small body and his hand was pressed against my back, holding me close to him.

If even that wasn't bad enough, my cheek was on his collar bone, my forehead almost touching his chin. I had never been so close to Allen before. It was . . . nice? Comforting? Pleasant? I couldn't figure it out before we reached the room that Gramps Bookman and I share.

Allen released his hold on my back to open the door. "Hello?" he called in, wondering if Panda was inside.

"Allen, what business do you have in my room?" Gramps asked, his back to us.

"I have a problem, Sir. Or, rather, Lavi has a problem." Allen replied.

"What trouble has my apprentice gotten himself into now?" Bookman demanded as he turned around to face us. He saw my new kid form and stared.

I gave him a small smile. "Hey Gramps. How's it goin'?" My childish voice still made me cringe.

Panda sighed and walked to his wardrobe. He opened it up and retrieved a small, green shirt with black pants as well as a new pair of underwear from a package. He handed Allen the clothes. "These will have to do for now, depending on the length of his condition, we may have to buy him more clothes."

Allen nodded and held the clothes out to me.

I unhooked my arms from around his neck and took the garments from him. He leaned over and set me on my feet. I held my pants up as I stumbled across the room to my bed. "I'll get changed, will you tell Komui what happened?" I asked Allen.

"Okay, meet me in the Dinning Hall in twenty minutes." Allen said, giving me a smile.

"Yup. See you then."

Allen nodded once more before leaving the room. Now that he was gone, I discarded my too-big clothes and slipped into the clothes that Gramps had provided for me. Speaking of the Panda, he was staring at me as I was pulling my new shirt over my head.

"Ya'know, it's not polite to stare Gramps." I said.

"How did you manage to turn into a child?" he asked me, completely ignoring my previous comment.

I sighed. "I was helping organize the lab like you said, but I bumped into something and I broke a potion bottle and that's what happened."

Panda nodded his head in understanding. "I see. Come here."

I tugged my arm through the shirt before complying. I walked over to Panda and allowed him to take in my new form, his advanced Bookman mind working something out.

"I believe you have taken on the body of your six year old self." He stated simply.

"Really? How can you tell?" I asked, surprised he had pinpointed my physical age so easily.

Gramps pointed to my cheek with one finger. "You have the scar on your face from when you were attacked by a stray cat when you were six," he used his other hand to point to my neck "but no mark from when you engaged yourself in your first fight not too long before your seventh birthday." Leave it to the all knowing Bookman to know these things.

I was eight when I finally mastered my photographic memory, so I wouldn't have been able to figure out my age on my own. Gramps not only had extra sharp memory, but he also has been the one to take care of me since I was five, so of course he knew. I had the sudden urge to hug him. So I did. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek against his stomach.

"Junior, what do you think you are doing?" he asked, but made no attempt to stop me.

"Hugging you." I replied.

"Why?"

"I dunno. I just felt like it."

Gramps was silent as I continued to hug him. I don't know why, but hugging the old Panda like this felt nice. Even though he didn't return the embrace, he didn't reject it either. It was oddly comforting. _It's been awhile.. _

"You haven't done this since you were a child." Gramps said, as if he was reading my mind.

"Sorry." I mumbled, hugging him tighter.

"Hm. Didn't you say that you were going to meet Allen in the Dinning Hall?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's five minutes later then you said that you would meet with him." Gramps said, checking his pocket watch.

"Oh no!" I released Panda and stumbled to the door, jumping over the tall stacks of books that littered the floor. "Thanks Grandpa!" I yelled as I sprinted out the room and down the corridor. As I was running, I realized something. I just called Panda 'Grandpa'. I haven't called him that since I was much younger. _Why do I keep acting like I did years ago? Maybe the potion is causing it? Yeah, probably. That's alright, I was a cute kid, so no harm done. _

With that in mind, I continued running down the hall as fast as my short legs would allow me, off to meet up with my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>[Note from the Author: Hi again! <strong>

**Once again, sorry for the short chapter. I realized that it's easier to update when the chapters are shorter. Plus it's not such a hassle. With my other story, I refuse to upload a new chapter until it's at least 2,500 words. Crazy huh? Well, it seemed easy in the beginning, but now I've found it to be difficult, but I refuse to give up! *gets determined look on face***

**Anyway, thanks again for reading. I hope I didn't keep everyone waiting too long. Chapter three is coming soon so look forward to it!**

**Until Next Time!**

**~animeobsessed001] **


	3. Bipolar Much?

**[Note from the Author: Hey there! Thanks for reading chapter three of my little tale. It means a lot to me. Also, thanks for the 15 reviews I've gotten. They all made me smile =D**

**For those of you who don't read my other story, guess what? I have a Beta now! The one and only **zamizu-me **has taken the time to read over my other horribly grammar-filled story and fixed it because he is just that awesome. Thanks Zamizu! But, he was really busy with his own fanfic today and I didn't wanna interrupt him, so I kinda sorta submitted this without him looking over it (^.^;) So, please excuse any grammatical/spelling errors. The next chapter will go through him first. Hehehe.**

**Alright, onward with the story!**

**I don't own D. Gray-Man, 'cause if I did, Allen and Lavi would be inseparable ^w^**

**Happy Readings!**

**~animeobsessed001]**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Bipolar Much?<p>

* * *

><p>When I reached the Dinning Hall, I was grinning like a fool. I looked around for Allen, but the task proved to be challenging seeing as I was so short. I was quickly lost in a sea of legs. I puffed my cheeks in frustration, a childhood habit of mine.<p>

"Lavi! Where are you?" I heard Allen's voice call for me. I shoved my way through all the tall people around me as I continued to search for my pal.

"Lavi? Is that you?" a familiar female voice asked. I turned around to see my good friend Lenalee Lee staring at me with wide eyes.

"Yup!" I said, giving her my cutest smile. She blinked at me, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. I didn't blame her. "See, this is what happens when I try to help your brother," I said. Realization spread across her face and she nodded, her short black pigtails bouncing as she did.

"Lavi!" Allen called again.

"Sorry, Lena, gotta go," I said as I turned to dash away. Before I could, Lenalee leaned down and wrapped her thin arms around me.

"You're so cuute~!" she squealed, hugging me tightly. Maybe it was because I was so small, but the sixteen year old's hug was more like a death grip.

"Lena.. Can't breathe!" I choked.

"Oh, sorry, Lavi. You're just so cute I couldn't help it." She released me and I sighed with relief when I was able to suck oxygen into my poor lungs.

"There you are, Lavi!" I didn't even turn my head around before I was wrapped into another hug of death, making me squeak.

"Can't.. breathe.. gonna.. die.." I said with great difficulty.

"Sorry."

Once I was released, I spun around to glare at the culprit. Allen knelt down so he was at my eye level, making me feel extra short. To add insult to injury, his shoulders were shaking from laughter.

"What are ya laughin' at?" I demanded.

"You squeaked! It was adorable!" Allen burst into full out laughter and was joined by Lenalee who had been stifling giggles behind me.

"It was not adorable! It was a very manly squeak," I grumbled, shooting daggers at my friends.

"Whatever you say.. Shortstack," Allen said with a smirk.

My jaw dropped to the floor. _Oh HELL no! He did NOT just use my nickname for him against me! _I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "Not nice."

Allen grinned and ruffled my hair. "I know, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it."

"I miss being six-one," I whined.

"I know, I know," Allen said in mock comfort.

"You're soo not helping here."

"Sorry. Well, let's go get some lunch." Before I could reply, Allen placed his hands on my sides beneath my arms and lifted me up.

"I can walk by myself, ya'know!" I yelled, a blush growing on my face.

"You could, but you're so small, I'd hate to lose you in the crowd." He pressed me against his chest just like he had earlier.

"I'm not that short," I grumbled as I wrapped my legs around him and hooked my arms around his neck.

"Whatever you say," Allen chuckled. He took us over to Jerry's booth where we would order our food.

Jerry, our violet haired chef, smiled brightly at Allen, his best customer. "Why hello there~!" he exclaimed, eyes gleaming behind his dark glasses.

"Hey Jerry, I'll have my usual order," Allen said with a smile. Allen ate so much, it took five minutes just to place his order. Finally, Jerry had memorized the long order and made it for Allen everyday.

"Alright. Then what about that cutie-patootie in your arms?" Jerry asked.

"What do you want to eat, Lavi?" Allen asked me.

"That's Lavi?" Jerry gasped. "That's my favorite sexy red-head? Ooh, let me take a closer look!"

For some reason, my chest tightened at the sound of Jerry's voice. I shook my head furiously and clung to Allen when he tried to turn me around to face the flamboyant chef. I clenched my fists into Allen's shirt and buried my face into his chest.

"Aww, he's a shy little guy," Jerry cooed.

"Lavi? What's wrong? You know Jerry," Allen said.

"I.. I know.." I mumbled, mentally kicking myself for the way I was acting. _What is wrong with me? Why can't I look at Jerry? Why am I feeling.. so.. shy? _

"That's okay; I'll give him a hug later. So what would you like to eat?" he asked me.

"Just get him a cheese sandwich," Allen ordered for me.

"Of course. Your food will be ready soon."

With our food ordered, Allen walked us to our table in the back of the room. He set me down on the bench before taking a seat across from me. "What was that about? Why did you get shy all of a sudden?" he asked me, leaning his face on his gloved hand.

"I don't know! I mean, I used to be shy when I was little, but I grew out of it!" For the first year or so after Gramps took me in, I was painfully shy. I couldn't look at anyone in the eye, let alone make verbal contact. He practically forced me out of my little shell on order to train me as a Bookman apprentice.

Being a Bookman, a recorder of history, meant more than the job. It meant to not have a name, a past, or a future other than to record. It meant to dedicate your very existence to the task of infiltrating different groups on different sides of a war, no matter how many personas you must fake and discard in the process. Had Bookman not done what he did, I would not be 'Lavi'. I would not have been 'Deak' either. All forty nine aliases I had taken on would have never been. Had Gramps not helped me, I would have never become the Bookman I am now.

The failure of a Bookman anyway.

Poor Gramps. What a waste. For thirteen years he pounded the ways of the Bookman Clan into my head, only for me to break the most important rule. To grow attachments to those I should be studying. Allen Walker is my best friend. In Bookman standards, he should only be known as the Destroyer of Time, the boy destined to end the Holy War, as well as the host of the Fourteenth Noah, Neah. Instead of striking a conversation with Allen, I should be watching and memorizing all his habits and ways of speaking. Instead of coming to his aid in battle, I should be learning his fighting style and weaknesses, as well as committing every attack Crown Clown can perform to memory. Instead of calling him my best friend, he should only be a subject of interest to me as a Bookman.

I really am a failure.

"Lavi? Lavi?" Allen's voice shook me out of my deep thoughts.

"Eh, wha?" I asked.

"Your lunch is here. You've been staring at the salt and pepper shakers for the past fifteen minutes. Are you alright?" his voice held genuine concern.

I gave Allen one of my fake smiles. "Yeah, I'm alright." My voice didn't sound convincing, even in its kid-like state.

Allen knew that I was lying, he always did. He must have known that it was something that I couldn't share with him because instead of pressing the subject, he sighed. "If you say so." That said, he picked up one of his many dango sticks and dug in.

I tried to follow his example and lifted my cheese sandwich to my lips. I took a nibble, the food tasted like dust in my mouth. It wasn't that Jerry's sandwich was crap, but I was in such a bad mood that I couldn't enjoy the deliciousness. I continued to take little bites out of my sandwich, when something heavenly caught my eye.

The world around me faded out as I stared intently at the object of my desire. A thin, paper cup hugged the sides of the treat. Its transparency revealed the golden brown perfection of the dessert. Swirled vanilla icing topped the miniature cake and was completed with small colored sprinkles. It was the most delicious looking cupcake I had seen in my life.

"Lavi? Are you alright? You're drooling," Allen said. I made no response and continued to stare at the confection before me. Allen followed my gaze and picked up the tiny cake and held it out to me. "Do you want this?"

"OH MY GOD YES!" I shouted, snatching the cupcake from him. I held the holy item in my hand and smiled. With my tiny tongue, I lapped up the icing, sighing at the sweet taste. Once the cake was bare, I ripped off the paper and shoved the entire thing into my mouth. Although my mouth was small, I was still able to manage it. As I chewed the remains of my treat, I looked back at Allen who was staring at me with eyes so wide, it was almost comical.

"Hmm?" I asked, my cheeks filled with cupcake deliciousness.

"You just devoured that thing like your life depended on it. Where did that energy come from? You were depressed less than two minutes ago."

I swallowed the remains of my cupcake before I replied. "I dunno. It looked tasty, so I ate it. Is that a bad thing?"

"No?"

"Good. Ooh! We should go play tag or something! Please, Allen?" I don't know why, but I had the uncontrollable urge to run around. I was even bouncing in my seat.

"Um, Lavi? Did you ever eat sugar when you were smaller?"

"Huh? No, not really. Gramps always said it was bad for me. Why do you ask?" I said in one breath. "Look! Shiny!" I jumped onto the table and pointed my fingers at a small glimmer of an unknown shiny object on the far side of the room.

"Lavi, I'm worried for you," Allen said.

"Don't be! I feel awesome! Now hurry up and eat so we can play tag! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" I jumped up and down, making the table shake under me. Energy was coursing through my body, making it impossible to stand still.

"Okay, that's about enough of that," Allen said as he picked me up and pressed me to his chest. "You and I are going to go burn off that sugar you just had."

"So we're gonna play tag?" I asked hopefully.

"Yup. But first we're going to go talk to Komui about your bipolar behavior."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's honestly freaking me out. First, you were really shy, something I've never seen before, then you were so depressed there were storm clouds circling your head, and now you're hyper. I'm worried and I'm hoping Komui can help."

"But Allllen!" I whined.

"No buts. After we get you checked out, we'll play tag. Deal?"

I sighed. "Okay, fine."

Allen hugged me gently. "Don't worry, I just want to make sure that the only thing that potion changed was your age."

I hugged him back and nodded as he walked us to Komui's office.

* * *

><p><strong>[Note from the Author: Hey. I'm really sorry that this chapter was lame. I only had an hour and a half to finish it. *sigh* I feel like I failed you all. The next chapter will be better. Not only will Allen and Lavi play an epic game of tag, but Komui reveals something interesting about the potion. Stay tuned!<strong>

**Until Next Time!**

**~animeobsessed001 **


	4. Are You Serious?

**[Note from the Author: Hey there everyone. Happy really late Sunday! Hehe, yeah I kinda got myself grounded again Dx I've really got to stop doing that. I'm sorry this is so late! Please forgive me!**

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts over the week. They mean a bunch to me.**

**As always, thanks to **zamizu-me **for his ninja beta skills.**

**Onward!**

**I don't own D. Gray-Man. That honor goes to Katsura Hoshino, whom without, none of us DGM fanfic writers would have anything to do with our spare time.**

**Happy Readings!**

**~animeobsessed001]**

_((Note from Zamizu:_

_There wasn't a whole lot to edit in this chapter, and I'm glad to see that. To see someone two years younger than I who can write this well is refreshing, and _animeobsessed001 _is now one of the people I consider to be reminders that not all fanfiction is horribly written stories of bullshit and pointless fluff. Good job! *enthusiastic thumbs up*))_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Are You Serious?<p>

* * *

><p>Allen continued to hold me as we made our way to Komui's office. I was starting to get used to being held by him, crazy as that sounds. But who wouldn't? His arms were warm and strong, his chest was so soft, and he smelled like a bakery I passed in Paris once. It was heaven. My new favorite place to be was in Allen's arms. . . . As cliché as that sounds.<p>

Although I was happy to be held by my best friend/secret crush, I was still jittery from the sugary cupcake I had eaten not ten minutes ago. I looked at Allen with my best puppy dog eye and pouted my lip. "Allen? Can't we play tag on the way to Komui's office? Pweeeeeease?"

Allen stopped walking and looked down at me, his beautiful mercury eyes sparkling with annoyance. "Lavi, we already talked about this; we'll play tag after we get you checked out by Komui."

"But Alllen~! That will take too long! Please? Just for a couple minutes?" I widened my eye, making it water on command and making my bottom lip tremble.

Oh yeah, I have perfected the art of the puppy dog face.

Allen sighed and set me on my feet. "Fine, but only for a few minutes. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. You're it!" I cried as I poked him in the stomach and took off running down the corridor.

"Lavi! Get back here!" Allen yelled behind me.

"Nope! You gotta catch me~!" I called over my shoulder in a sing-song voice as I ran. I bolted up the stairs and continued to run down the hall as fast as my little legs would allow me. I smiled as I turned my face around and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature, Lavi," Allen said as he started to gain speed.

"I'm only six, I don't need to be mature!" I shouted back, not losing any speed. I was still faster than him, and I had the element of surprise on my side as I turned a quick corner, making Allen almost fall on his face when he tried to slow down and make the turn.

"Lavi, get over here! This isn't the way to Komui's office!"

"Change of plans, pal!"

"Lavi!"

I grinned at Allen's struggle to catch me. This was so much fun! I decided that when I turned back to my normal age of eighteen, we needed to play this again. Speaking of not being my normal age, although I had only been running for a short amount of time, I was already getting a cramp in my side, my breathing was ragged, and my legs were killing me. As much as I wanted to stop, the game was too much fun to quit so soon, so I kept going.

Eventually, I made it to the hall of the Exorcists' bedrooms. I paused for a short breather, but heard Allen's boots clomping along the ground at an alarming pace, proving he was gaining on me and would catch me if I didn't think of something fast. Not wanting the game to end so quickly, I threw open the first door I saw and slammed it behind me. I pressed my ear to the door and listened as Allen ran into the hall.

"Lavi? Lavi? Where are you?"

I snickered as I imagined him walking around aimlessly as he searched for me.

"I thought we were playing tag, not hide-and-seek!"

I giggled quietly. I kept my ear pressed to the door as I waited for him to grumble and walk away. Once I knew the coast was clear, I reached up to turn the doorknob so I could leave, when something interesting caught my attention.

In the corner of the dark room was a chair sitting in front of a desk. It wasn't the chair that had caught my eye, but was on the chair. A very familiar white shirt was draped across the top of it. I walked across the room and held the fabric in my hands. Very carefully, I slid it off the chair and held it up. There was no doubt about it, this was Allen's shirt.

_Wait, if I'm holding Allen's shirt, then that must mean that . . . _I looked around the dim room and took in my surroundings. It was nice and clean. There were no personal objects lying around other than the shirt I found and a deck of cards on the desk. The cards had a black and white checkered pattern on the back of them. I instantly knew that this was Allen's lucky deck of cards, and by "lucky," I meant rigged. That little gambler. No one ever suspects the sweet, kind, and gentleman-like Allen Walker as one of the biggest gamblers around. I've seen the guy in his "Black Mode" as Lenalee and I call it. I've watched as he's robbed a whole room of men blind with his skills when we were in need of money for an inn once in Russia. I shivered at the memory. Allen could be really scary when he tried.

Back to the matter at hand. Clean room plus shirt plus deck of cards added up to Allen. I was in Allen's room. It dawned on me at that moment that I've never been in my best friend's room until now. I swept my trained Bookman eye around the room, committing the image to memory. Allen's room was a lot like I thought it would be. It was tidy—spotless, really, and also very plain. Other than the cards on the desk or the wardrobe in the corner of the room across from the bed, Allen almost had no personal items. It almost looked like a vacant room. For some reason, this thought disturbed me.

I realized then that I was still holding Allen's shirt. I rubbed the soft fabric between my fingers once more before I replaced it to its original spot on the chair. I was turning to leave the room, but then I noticed how comfortable Allen's bed looked.

I smiled at the sight. It looked so fluffy and soft; I just wanted to leap on top of it and snuggle into the covers. Unfortunately, I did promise Allen that I would go with him to see Komui, so taking a nap at this moment probably wouldn't be the greatest thing to do. _I'll get back to that later_, I thought as I threw the door open and dashed down the corridor.

I continued turning corners, searching for Allen when a familiar voice behind me yelled, "Crown Belt!"

I yelped as a white net wrapped around my body and squeezed me tightly. Suddenly, I was yanked off my feet and flew backwards. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a harsh landing, but instead I felt arms wrap around me.

"Where have you been?" Allen grumbled.

"Hiding."

Allen sighed. With me still wrapped in Crown Belt, he picked me up once again and started walking towards the Chief's office.

I struggled against the net wrapped around me, but it was useless. "Allen, get this thing off me!"

"No. Not until we see Komui. You might try to run away from me again."

"I won't!" I cried.

"I don't believe you. Now shush until we get there."

I pouted, but stayed quiet. As much as I wanted to mess with my Moyashi-chan, I knew that he really was worried about me. I had to admit, I was starting to worry myself. Acting shy and getting a sugar high after a single cupcake wasn't normal for me. Well, at the age of eighteen anyway. For some reason, I'm unconsciously acting like I did back when I was six. This could prove to be a problem, so I decided to shut up and let Allen drag me to Komui's office.

As soon as we entered the room, Komui glared at me. _Nice to see you, too, Chief, _I thought.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone in the lab," he said with a sigh.

"It's not my fault! It was an accident!" I defended while Allen tore Crown Belt off me.

"Even if it was an accident, you could be in big trouble!" Komui yelled.

Allen and I cocked our head to the side in unison.

"That potion that you were exposed to was something that I was working on recently. It was a potion I was hoping to use on Lenalee, to turn her back into her adorable child self."

Allen sighed behind me and I face palmed. Komui really was a weirdo, especially when it came to his little sister. Sometimes, I am concerned for Lena's safety around this guy.

Komui pretended not to notice our reactions and continued, "The point of the potion was to not only turn the one affected to a child, but to steadily wipe their memories over time until they no longer remember anything except for what they experienced at the age the potion turned them into."

Cue cricket chirps here.

I stared at Komui with my Bookman mask, refusing to show him how freaked out I was. If I were to act on how I feel, I would be running around in circles, yanking my hair out and screaming all the colorful curses I knew in every possible language I could think of. As fun as that sounded, I resisted.

Allen stiffened behind me, noticing my shift in attitude. He shouted, "Why would you make that dreadful thing?"

"Because my precious Lenalee deserves a childhood! She had it taken away from her because of the Black Order and she deserves to have it back!"

Allen and Komui continued to argue back and forth, but I tuned them out. _I'm going to lose my memories? I'm going to completely forget twelve years of my life? Twelve years of recording wars and switching personas gone just like that?_

"Lavi, are you okay?" Allen asked.

Instead of answering him, I looked up at Komui, my Bookman mask still on. "How long until that happens?"

"I'm not sure. In a few days, I'm guessing. I will try to work up an antidote."

"What about my Innocence?"

"Again, I'm not sure. You should try to activate it when you can. I don't believe that the transformation will affect your synchronization with your Innocence, but it is a possibility."

"I see. Okay." I turned to Allen and gave him a fake smile. "I want to go test my Innocence. Will you come with me?"

"Um, sure?"

"Great! Let's go!" I said with too much enthusiasm. _Damn, I need to tone it down a bit if I want to look natural. _I grabbed Allen's hand and led him out of Komui's evil lair, hoping that beating the shit out of some targets will help me forget my predicament.

* * *

><p><strong>[Note from the Author: Hey everyone! Sorry again for the late update. I hope it wasn't too long. . .<strong>

**I'm sorry everyone, but I won't be able to upload ****So Close, Yet So Far**** by tonight u.u I've been busy almost all week and was having writer's block.. I'm hoping to have it done within the next few days so you shouldn't have to wait much long. I'm sorry! I'm soo off schedule T^T**

**You know the drill, please review and tune in for the next chapter ^^ **

**Until Next Time!**

**~animeobsessed001]**


	5. Playin' With My Hammer

**[Note from the Author: Hey there! Thanks for sticking around for chapter five! Yeah! You all rock.**

**Thanks for reviewing and following and adding! And thanks to zamizu-me for putting up with my crappy errors. He's so awesome ^^**

**I don't own D. Gray-Man. Isn't it obvious? I can't even get the character's personalities right half the time! Dx**

**Happy Readings!**

**~animeobsessed001]**

_((Note from the Beta: _

_Yep, I'm betaing it now. _

_Random thought: Kanda is a douche. I have no idea why people write him into any relationship whatsoever. His hair's stupid, too. _

_Oh, sorry to all you Kanda supporters out there! ._._

_ANYWAY, as I've said, I finally beta'd this chapter. I fixed the typos and grammatical errors, as well as some other minor things. _

_If you haven't read it before I edited it, enjoy~!))_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Playin' With My Hammer<p>

* * *

><p>"Lavi, are you all right?" Allen asked me.<p>

I ignored Allen's question and continued to walk in front of him. I wasn't doing it to be a jerk; I was just trying to let what Komui told me sink in. _I'm really going to lose my memories? I'm going to forget my life as a Bookman apprentice? Forget all my past aliases? I mean, I wouldn't mind forgetting some of my past personas. "Deak" for example, I could live without remembering him. But not "Lavi"! I can't forget that! I can't forget the Black Order, or all my friends and all the good times that we've shared! Most of all, I can't forget Allen. . . ._

"Lavi!" Allen called before spinning me around to face him. His mercury eyes were filled with worry.

_Why would he be worried?_

"Lavi, are you all right? You've been standing in one spot for the past five minutes."

_Oh, right, me. Duh._

When in doubt, smile and act like everything's okay. It's something I've learned over the ten years I've been a Bookman. I've mastered the art of acting like I was fine. By force of habit, I painted a grin on my face and nodded at Allen. "Of course I'm fine! Don't worry your pretty little head about me."_Okay, that sounded really weird in my kid voice. . . ._

Allen didn't look convinced; the creases forming between his brows and skeptical look on his face proved it. "Lavi, quit acting like you're fine. I know you're not. Just talk to me."

My smile fell and I sighed. Damn Allen for being able to see through my masks. "Fine, I feel shitty. Can you blame me? I'm going to lose my memories, Allen. Twelve years of my life, poof, gone. What am I supposed to do?"

Allen looked at me sadly—as if he finally understood how I was feeling. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around my small body and tugged me into his chest for a gentle hug. "For one, you could open up more. You really shouldn't keep all your troubles inside; it's going to eat you up alive."

I couldn't help but scoff. "Yeah, 'cause you're totally open with me 'bout your troubles, right?" I know Allen was only trying to help me, but I couldn't help but make that comment. After all, I've told him things similar in the past only to have him smile at me and try to assure me that he's fine. Yeah, right.

Allen stiffened and sighed. I thought that he was going to let me go then, but instead he tightened his grip on me and nuzzled his nose into my neck. His breath was warm on my chest, and the feeling of him being so close to me made me shiver and my cheeks heat up. "I know, you're right. I'm a hypocrite. I'm sorry."

"I . . . ah . . . um . . ." I said intelligently. Wow, Gramps would be so proud of me. The successful apprentice of the great Bookman is blushing and at a loss for words because of a hug. Give the kid a medal! Not.

"I'll tell you what. If you start opening up to me, I'll open up to you. Deal?"

"What's the point? I'm going to forget everything. Why bother telling someone what's on my mind when I won't even remember what was bothering me in just a few days?"

"Because it'll help lift the burden you're feeling while you still remember."

I couldn't argue with his logic. It sounded like something I would have come up with if I was in his position. _Well, why not? Might as well have someone know what I'm thinking._

"Deal?"

"D-deal," I replied. _Great, now I'm stuttering. This kid will be the death of me, I swear._

Allen smiled against my neck before he pulled away and held me at an arm's length away from him, flashing me a dazzling grin. One of the very few he ever shows. My heart skipped a beat. "Great. We'll talk after we test your Innocence."

_My what? Oh, right. My hammer. Ugh, I hope amnesia hasn't started already! I can just hope that my brain is fried from having Allen so close to me._"Okay, let's go," I said. I turned to walk away, only to have Allen pick me up. "Allllen!" I whined.

"Oh, stop complaining; this will make our trip quicker," Allen said with a chuckle.

I pouted but let him press me to his chest in the way that was becoming very familiar. Although I was pouting and complaining, I couldn't help but smile a little to myself. _Well, I guess if there's one good thing about this whole situation, it's being held by Allen._

Allen and I made our way to the Training Hall. When we walked in, the sounds of grunts and clashes of metal could be heard. Ahh, the sounds of training. We walked near the battle field to see my favorite samurai. "Yuu-chan~!" I yelled as I scrambled from Allen's hold and ran to mess with Kanda.

Kanda turned around to glare at me instantly, his long navy blue pony tail swinging as he swiveled his head. "I told you not to call me that, baka usag—" he cut off when he saw my child self. "What the hell did you do to end up like that, usagi?" he demanded.

Isn't Kanda the real charmer?

I gave him a cute smile. "What do you mean, Yuu?"

I could see a vein bulge on his forehead as he tightened his grip on the handle of his ever present Mugen, probably imagining all the ways he could decapitate me.

Gotta love the guy.

Allen ran up behind me and slapped his hand over my mouth. "He had an accident with Komui's potions. It happens to the best of us," he said with an obviously fake smile. I should know; I'm good at those.

Kanda glared at Allen. "I don't remember asking you, Moyashi," he growled.

I felt Allen tense up behind me. "It's Allen, BaKanda," he retorted. "You're still as stupid as ever, I see," he said smugly.

I almost chuckled at my friends' bickering, but I decided against it because Allen was right behind me and in easy range to hurt me. So I made the wise decision and shut up.

Kanda glowered at Allen before looking back at me. "Whatever. So now he's a chibi usagi. Oh, joy," he said sarcastically.

Allen sighed and released me. "You can test your Innocence now, Lavi."

"Righty-o!" I said cheerfully as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my trusty hammer. I concentrated on synchronizing myself with my Innocence. It was like timing my heartbeat with my hammer's, a very difficult task to do if I might add. How Allen and the generals can reach Critical Point is beyond me; being able to reach my eighty two percent is hard enough, and getting it to one hundred percent seems impossible! _Well, that won't be a problem much longer. . . ._I shook my head as the thought crossed my mind. _No! Worry about that later! I'm preoccupied right now!_

Focusing once again, I felt myself become in synch with my Innocence and my hands hummer with my hammer's power. I smiled at the light burning in my palms, proof that I was doing it right.

"Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, GROW!" As I made the command, the small hammer in my hand began to glow a faint green as it shifted to the size of a smaller version of my battle hammer, about three feet tall and the head about the size of a small watermelon. The hammer was almost as big as I was by the time it had finished its transformation. I held it in my hands, happy that it keeps the same weight no matter what size it grows to.

"It works!" Allen exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Che," Kanda scoffed.

Isn't he so supportive?

I rolled my eye at Kanda. "Whatever. I wonder if I can still fight. . . ." As I trailed off, I looked at Allen and smiled. "Will you spar with me, Allen?"

"Eh?"

"Will you spar with me?" I repeated.

"I . . . I dunno . . ."

"Please, Allen? You spar with me all the time! Don't refuse just 'cause of my size!"

"It's not your size, it's your age. I don't want to fight a kid nine years younger than myself."

I leaned against my hammer and glared at Allen. "So you're saying you won't spar with me because I'm younger?"

"Yes."

"But you fight with Timothy! He's nine!" I crossed my arms and pouted. The nine year old Exorcist wasn't much good at fighting, but Allen still practiced with him when he wasn't on a mission with Marie.

Allen shook his head at me. "I said no, Lavi."

"You're no fair!" I yelled. I picked up my hammer and slung it over my shoulder before walking over to Kanda. "Will you spar with me, Yuu?"

Kanda's eye twitched under his navy bangs. "You asked for it, Usagi," Kanda growled before launching at me.

I yelped in surprise when Kanda swung Mugen so close to my face I felt the tip of it graze my cheek. I leaped back quickly and held my hammer in my battle position. "Could've warned me, ya'know," I said with a smirk as I licked some of the blood that was dripping down my cheek near my lips.

"I was hoping to finish you off with one blow," Kanda said simply.

"You're so mean, Yuu-chan!" I whined.

"Haven't I told you not to call me by my first name?" Kanda yelled as he came at me once more.

As Kanda rushed towards me, I raised my hammer up to protect myself. Mugen collided with my hammer with a loud _CLANG, _and sparks flew in all directions from the clash. My arms shook slightly as I held Kanda back. _Damn, I've gotten weaker! _I struggled to push Kanda off me, but it was a difficult task. The samurai was much stronger than I was and he knew it.

Summoning all the strength I could, I forced the face of my hammer towards Kanda, making the blade of Mugen and the handle of my weapon shoot more sparks around as they rubbed against one another. As this went on, Allen cried for us to stop, but Kanda and I were much too busy to have heard the moyashi behind us.

Kanda easily leaped back and avoided my attack. "You've gotten weak, Usagi," he taunted.

"Shut up," I growled.

"Make me."

"No problem."

Challenge accepted.

The two of us were preparing to leap back at each other when suddenly, Allen was standing between us with his Crown Clown activated and his Exorcist sword unsheathed.

"That's enough, you two!" Allen cried.

Kanda demanded, "Why? Why are you interfering with our battle?"

"Because this is too much for Lavi!"

"What are you talking about, Moyashi?"

"Look at him!"

I looked at Allen questioningly when my knees buckled beneath me. I dropped my hammer and fell to my hands and knees. My chest heaved with every breath I took. _I didn't know I was this wiped already!_

"Lavi!" Allen sheathed his sword and ran towards me. Once by my side, he laid my on my back and placed my arms so they were reaching above my head. "Breathe. Keep breathing," he gently coaxed.

Normally, I would've told him to shut up 'cause I'm a big boy and can breathe by myself, but I was in too much pain to do so. For whatever reason, I found his voice extremely relaxing. . . .

Before I knew it, my eyes were drooping and I was out.

* * *

><p><strong>[Note from the Author: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! I worked pretty hard on it ^^<strong>

**I know that wasn't much of a battle scene, but it was my first ever to write so I'm really sorry if it's lame. And about the synchronization, I really hate to think that the Exorcists feel nothing when they activate their Innocence, so I wrote out what I think it would be like. Did it sound okay? Please leave me a review and let me know!**

**Thanks again for reading! =D**

**Until Next Time!**

**~animeobsessed001]**


	6. Owwie

**[Note from the Author: Hey guys. Happy Zombie Jesus Day my lovelies~!**

**Oh my God, I can't believe I made you all wait so long for this chapter! I'm so, so, so sorry! I honestly lost all inspiration for this awhile ago and just recently got it back. I'm sorry~! T^T**

**For all you amazing readers that reviewed last chapter I'm going to respond to all your reviews here. It will be after the chapter, so look forward to those ^^ **

**Anyway, let's get on with the fic, shall we? **

**Okay, seriously, if you think I own D. Gray-Man you must be on drugs. Just sayin' =P**

**Happy Readings and Happy Easter!**

**~Kumori] **

_((Note from the Beta: _

_Hey guys, thanks for staying with us on this story. I don't really have much to say other than that so . . . I'll just shut up now. _

_Enjoy!_

—_Zamizu))_

Chapter Six: Owwie

When I woke up, my head felt like it was splitting open. I kept my one eye shut, fearing the wave of pain that would hit me when the light made contact with it. I sat up slowly, making the searing pain in my cranium intensify. "Fuuuck. . . ." I groaned as I brought up my hands to rub my sore temples. This was like the time Johnny accidently chucked a brick at my head when he was searching for something in the basement of the Order. Ever been clocked with a brick?

No fun, lemme tell ya.

"Oh good, you're awake," I heard someone say from the far side of the room. "How do you feel?"

"Like fuckin' candy," I said between clenched teeth.

"Well, that's an improvement from being unconscious." I recognize that it's Lenalee talking to me.

Ever so slightly, I cracked open my eye, resulting in temporary blindness. I hissed at the harsh light that assaulted my poor eyeball and slapped my hand over it, blocking out the light once again. Ow.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to go get Head Nurse?" Lenalee asked.

"N-no, I'm fine," I say. I blink my eyes a few more times until my sight is back. I see that I'm sitting in the infirmary. The plain white walls around me make me nervous; I've never had the best of experiences in hospital rooms. "Where's Allen?" I asked to distract my wandering mind.

"He's sleeping in his room," Lenalee says. "He was in here all night and Komui had to threaten him with Komurin to get him to go to sleep finally."

"Really? What time is it?" I ask, searching the room for a clock.

"It's about dinner time. You've been out since you collapsed after training with Kanda yesterday," Lenalee informs me.

My eye widens considerably. _A whole day? Damn. That's crazy. _

"Head Nurse said that you don't have any major injuries that are keeping you here, so you're free to go whenever you want."

Those were the magic words I was waiting to hear. I jumped out of bed and got ready to bolt out of the door, but crumpled to the ground immediately and held my head in my hands. "Oww~," I groaned.

Lenalee bent down and picked me up gently, placing one arm beneath my knees and the other under my back. "Are you okay, Lavi?" she asked.

I tried to respond, but only a whimper came out of me. The pounding in my head had only increased with my sudden movement, and I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. I squeezed my eye shut as I thought, _Holy shit! This is worse than my last hangover! _

My head was pressed against the softest pillow I felt in my entire life. My face sunk into the warm mass and I couldn't help but nuzzle into it. I slowly cracked open my eye to see that I was burying my face into Lenalee's breast.

At that moment, three very important things came to my mind. One, Lenalee's boob is the best friggin' pillow ever! Two, my headache will seem like a paper cut if Komui sees me like this with his sister. Lastly, as "Lavi," I should be spazzing out and screaming "STRIKE!" at the top of my lungs.

But quite frankly, I don't give a rat's ass right now.

Something that no one but Gramps and I know is that I don't actually fall head-over-heels for every beautiful woman I come across. I could actually very easily turn my head, but it is a part of the persona I have taken on. As "Lavi," I have to keep up the act, no matter how many slaps I earn in the process. Right now, I'm in too much pain to worry about keeping up my charade. Anyone who says otherwise can kiss my ass.

"I'll take you to your room, okay?" Lenalee offered.

"Mmkay. . ." I mumbled. Once again, I closed my eye against the light and tried not to complain about the skip in Lenalee's step that was only making my head hurt worse. I went back to nuzzling my face into her chest and willed all the pain in my head to go and bother Yuu or something.

Lenalee continued to carry me to my room, but stopped when a familiar voice called out from the end of the hall, followed by the clomping sound of running boots. "Lenalee! Lavi!"

I smiled at the sound of my best friend's voice, but I didn't open my eye. It would take too much effort, I decided.

"Allen," Lenalee scolded. "Keep your voice down; Lavi has a really bad headache."

"Oh, sorry," Allen apologized, his voice softer. "Is he awake?"

"Yeah, he's just resting. He wanted out of the infirmary though, so I'm taking him to his room," she whispered.

"Um, Lenalee, if Komui sees you holding Lavi like that, he's going to kill him."

"I guess you're right. Will you take him to his room then, Allen?" I felt my body detach from her body as I hung in mid air, where Lenalee held me out for Allen to take me.

"Sure." With that, Allen's arms tucked under my body and I was shifted from Lenalee to Allen. The familiar arms of my best friend were placed where Lenalee's were seconds before, under my knees and behind my back. I leaned my face against Allen's chest, reveling in the warmth that came from the contact.

"Thank you, Allen. I'm sorry I couldn't take you to your room myself, Lavi," Lenalee apologized.

"'S fine," I muttered, snuggling closer to Allen. I was only half aware of what I was doing, but I felt too damn comfortable to really think it over too much. "Yer soft, 'llen," I said before I could stop myself.

Lenalee chuckled. "I guess I'll leave you two be. Brother is probably slacking off again so I'm going to go check on him. Take care of Lavi, okay?"

"Understood," Allen responded as he began the walk back to my room. Unlike Lenalee, Allen didn't half skip when he walked. He took small strides that were rhythmic, which only added to my drowsiness. As we got to the outside of my bedroom door, I thought of something. Inside that door, I will be surrounded by thousands—maybe millions—of words. Whether they be in a book or a loose-leaf paper scattered around the room, I will be surrounded by history that is begging to be studied and recorded. Even though my head hurts like no other, I probably won't be able to keep away from all the history that will be all around me. The urge of the Bookman inside me wouldn't allow it. Ugh, why can't my room be as plain as Allen's?

And thus, the great Lavi had an epiphany.

I opened my eye once more and looked up at Allen as I used my right hand to tug on his shirt to get his attention. "Allen?"

"Yes, Lavi?" Allen asked me as he stopped his walking and looked down at me.

"Can we go into your room? Mine is too messy." I didn't realize how much I sounded like a child until I saw the expression on Allen's face.

He looked a bit taken aback by my sudden request and tone of voice, but his face shifted into a small smile and nodded. "Okay, why not?" Allen turned and started to walk in the other direction down a different hall to his room.

In no time at all, we made it into Allen's tranquil room. The cool air felt amazing and the silence blanketed me pleasantly. Once he kicked the door closed behind him, Allen crossed his small bedroom and laid me onto his bed.

Oh. My. God.

It's better than I had thought it would be when I was in here hiding from him before. Hell, it's even better than Lenalee's boobs! The cotton comforter was thick and fluffy, the pillow was puffy like one would imagine a cloud would be, and the mattress itself was so soft that I could feel myself sinking into it. I let out a small sound of content and snuggled into the bed.

"Comfy, Lavi?" Allen asked.

"Mmmhm. Your bed is sooo much softer than mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Can I always sleep here?" I asked, only half joking.

Allen chuckled and gently ruffled my hair. The gesture sent pleasant waves through my aching head. It must have been obvious that it felt good, because Allen went from ruffling my hair to massaging my scalp with his fingertips. I think I started to purr as his talented fingers roamed my head, applying the perfect amount of pressure in all the right places. I wouldn't be surprised if I did.

My eye slid closed yet again and I was just moments away from slumber when Allen said, "But if you slept on my bed, where would I sleep?"

"By me, silly," I yawned. "We can share a bed. We're both small enough." I felt Allen tense up beside me. I guess I must've said something wrong. "Allen, did I say something bad?"

"Huh? Oh, no. You didn't say anything wrong," he defended quickly.

"Oh, okay," I said, oblivious to how obvious Allen's lie was. I lay there for another few seconds before I drifted off to sleep.

-Allen-

When I heard Lavi's breathing become even from sleep, I removed my hand from his head and ran it through my hair. _Crap! He's acting even more like a kid than he was in the Dining Hall yesterday! _I stepped away from the bed and began to pace my room. _This is bad. This is very, very bad. _As I continued to pace, I kept thinking back to the innocent look on his face when he asked to sleep in my room.

My pace quickened as my mind raced. _Komui said that he would begin to forget things in a few days after he was changed, so what if he begins to forget tomorrow? I really hope Komui has started coming along with the antidote. . . _

As I continued my inward panic, I heard a rustle come from my bed. I turned my head to see Lavi sitting up in my bed and rubbing his eye. "'Llen? You there?" His voice was so childish that it made me smile. He looked so adorable sitting there.

"I'm here, Lavi. Go back to sleep," I said as soothingly as I could.

"Oh. 'Kay. Night." Then he lied back down and almost instantly fell asleep. His small body curled back up and snuggled back into my pillow. He looked so small, so fragile. If only he wasn't in danger, maybe I wouldn't feel so afraid.

Once more, I crossed the room and gently ran my hand through his fiery hair. His sleeping face was so content, so peaceful, so naïve. Before I could rethink my actions, I leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. "Please remember me when you wake up," I pleaded. Then I walked out of my bedroom to go talk to Komui.

**[Note from the Author: Hey everyone. So sorry for the late update. A million apologies. I hope I didn't make you all wait for nothing =/ **

**Here's your responses: **

sammi117: **I'm glad you liked it ^^ I really hope you're still reading after I disappeared for so long u.u Hope this chapter was suitable for you. **

PokerPair**: Well, Kanda's a douche in my opinion, so it was to be expected xD And I'm glad that you liked that Lavi can use his Innocence. It will be important later on. Thanks for the review~!**

wintercat.0501**: I'm glad you liked it =D I'm sorry it took so long for me to update and I hope you're still reading this xD Thanks for the review!**

Larika12**: It makes me happy that you like it ^^ I will get more into how the potion affects Lavi next chapter, so look forward to that! **

1Q84**: Thanks for the review! And you'll just have to keep reading to find out ^^**

lil fayri grrl**: I agree completely ^^ Lavi as a child is just too cute~! I'm sorry for making you wait so long! u.u I hope you're still reading this. **

kh07gl**: I thought the title was pretty cool and I'm glad someone agrees ^^ Thanks for reading/reviewing and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. **

the 16th**: Hehe, Lavi is okay more or less ^^; Next chapter will really show if he is or not. Sorry for keeping you waiting and I hope you're still reading! **

juuban**: Yes, eighteen year old Lavi is most definitely sexy and six year old him is totally adorable~! *heart* I'm glad you like the fic and thank you for the review. **

Queen Yanna**: I agree that the sweetness can go too far and I really hope I don't go that route with Lavi o.o Hehe. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

mysteryangelcutlass14**: I agree most definitely! Laven FTW~! *heart* Thanks for the review!**

SoulEaterEvansFan**: Aww, thank you. I'm sorry that I kept you waiting this long and I hope that it wasn't for nothing. Thank you for the review and you calling me your favorite author made my heart soar~ Thank you *heart* **

**Well, that's all for now folks! I have ideas for the next chapter, so hopefully I'll be able to update on time. Thanks for reading! **

**Until Next Time!**

**~Kumori] **


	7. We're Going On A Mission!

**[Note from the Author: Hey guys! **

**I know, I know, I've been a horrible author lately. I've been slacking off and missing my update days for awhile now and I'm so sorry. I've been dealing with some rough stuff lately and I have just come out of it. I know, excuses, excuses; but it's all I got ^^; **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Oh yes, I most definitely own D. Gray-Man. And dinosaurs still roam the Earth :D Not (sadly u.u).**

**Happy Readings!**

**~Kumori]**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: We're Going on a Mission!<p>

* * *

><p>-Lavi-<p>

I yawned and stretched my limbs, my back cracked between my shoulder blades as I do so. I let out a small sound of content and start to snuggle with the pillow beneath my head. I take a deep breath, ready to fall back to sleep and I realize something. This pillow does not smell like me. In fact, it smells like . . . Allen?

Oh shit.

I bolt up quickly as the thoughts of what happened the last time I was conscious circles my brain. I was tired and weak. I grumble and slap my hand against my forehead as I remember how stupid I acted. _Dammit! I was so freaking weak! It was just a headache and I was practically rendered useless! _I slam my fist against my forehead. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! _

Just then the door opens and Allen steps into the room. When he sees me beating my own head in, he immediately rushes to my side. "Lavi! What are you doing?" He takes my hand in his and holds it away from my face, staring at me worriedly as he did.

I grumbled under my breath and refused to meet his eyes, knowing that I would more than likely blush if I did. "I was so stupid. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for burdening you with my weakness."

Allen sighed and released my hand before ruffling my hair. "You didn't bother me, stupid rabbit. I don't mind taking care of you."

"But you shouldn't have to," I argued. "I should have been able to deal with the headache on my own."

Allen rolled his eyes affectionately. "Lavi, you do know that you're not invincible, right?"

I gave him a baffled look. "I-I'm not?" I asked in an overly innocent voice.

"Nope. Afraid not."

"Damn, guess I can't go streaking through the Noah mansion like I planned then, huh?" I asked in a completely serious face.

For about five seconds, Allen gave me a look that silently asked if I had really just said that. After that passed, he burst out into hysterical laughter. I couldn't help but grin at my accomplishment. I even chuckled a bit myself. It was a stupid joke, yes, but Allen's laugh is infectious.

Once the laughter died down, Allen took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He looked at me and smiled. "So how are you feeling?"

"Much better," I replied. "It doesn't feel like I smacked myself with my hammer anymore."

"That's good to know," Allen said with a smile. Suddenly, his happy attitude shifted into a tense one. His eyes darkened slightly and I could see that he was clenching his jaw tightly.

"Allen, are you okay?" I ask.

He shook his head. "Not particularly, no."

"How come?" I inquired, hoping that he doesn't brush off my question with a simple 'nothing, don't worry about it' like he does most times I ask what's on his mind.

He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Komui has assigned us to a mission."

"Us as in. . ?"

"You and me."

I jumped up immediately and grinned. _Finally! I can get out of here and do something productive! _"Alright! That's the best news I've heard in awhile. Let's go!"

Allen shook his head again. "No, Lavi. Have you forgotten about your condition?"

I paused for a moment and took in what he said. _My condition? What condition? _That's when I remembered that I am currently in the body of my six year old self. "Oh. Right."

"Exactly. I asked Komui to keep you here, but he said that your Bookman memory will be needed for this mission," Allen informed me.

"How so?" I asked.

"There has been a sighting of Innocence in Russia. I don't know how to speak Russian, so Komui would like you to come along to translate," Allen explained.

"Why can't you have Komui ask Gramps to do it?" I ask.

"Bookman is currently on another mission," Allen answered. "He left to Rome while you were recovering."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Awkward silences. Ain't they the best?

"So when are we leaving?" I ask as I stand up off the bed and stretch my arms behind my head.

"In about an hour. Komui said that he wanted to be sure that you ate and were feeling fine before we left."

"I'm fine now. Let's go," I said with a grin.

Allen frowned at me. "Lavi, you haven't eaten in two days. You need to eat."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Psh, I'll be fine. Food's for losers," I said as I stuck my tongue out. Suddenly, my stomach growled super loud. There are times when I think that everything in this damn world hates me. This is one of those times.

Allen rolled his eyes. "I told you. Now let's go eat, okay?" He took my hand and began to pull me out of his room.

I stopped immediately. The thought of having to go back up to Jerry and take my order like last time scared me. I mean, I still don't get why. It's not like Jerry is going to eat me or something.

He isn't, right?

"A-Allen?" I asked shakily.

Allen turned his head and looked at me, all signs of annoyance gone when he saw my face. "What is it, Lavi?"

"Uh, do I have to go to the Dining Hall? It's scary in there," I muttered.

Allen smiled and ruffled my hair fondly. "There's nothing to be scared of. What will make it not so scary for you?"

Before I could stop myself, I reached out and grabbed one of his gloved hands and squeezed it tightly. "Hold my hand?" The words came out before I could stop them. _Ugh, this is getting insane!_

Allen smiled again and squeezed my hand lightly. "Of course, Lavi."

My heart thrummed in my chest. _God, his smile is so amazing._ I took a deep breath and let him lead me out of the Dinning Hall, holding my hand all along the way.

*.*.*.*

"Allen, I'm bored. Make it stop," I complained. We were on our way to Russia by train and I was bored out of my mind. I lay upside down on my seat and kicked my feet against the thin wall of our compartment.

Allen smacked my feet down and gave me a stern look. "Stop that. You'll get us in trouble."

"But Alleeeeen~! I'm boooored!" I whined.

Allen flicked me lightly on the forehead. "You'll be fine a little longer. We're almost there."

I pout and rub my forehead. I thought about complaining some more, but decide against it. I sighed and flopped down on the seat. I start to flick at my piece of hair that seems to defy gravity no matter how many times I spit in my hand to slick it back. _Boing. Boing. Boing. _

"So, um, Lavi? Have you felt any different recently?" Allen asked out of the blue.

I continued to play with my hair as I replied, "Well, other than feeling so damn short rather than being my usual tall and sexy self, no."

Allen let out a small sigh of relief. "That's good to hear."

I nodded my agreement, and my hair bounced alone with me. "It won't be long, though. So we should do our best to get this mission done as fast as we can," I said softly.

"Yeah, so then we can get you home right away. Hopefully Komui will have the antidote by the time we get home."

"Do you think he will?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't hurt to hope," Allen said with a small smile.

I go back to playing with my hair as I think. _How do he stay so positive? _I wondered to myself. I continued to play with my hair until Allen poked my shoulder awhile later.

"We're here," he informed me.

Just then the train jerked forward and I flew out of my seat and on to the floor. I was about to complain when Allen's Akuma eye suddenly activated. Not long after, screaming erupted from the compartments around us.

"Shit," I said as I grabbed my hammer from it's holster.

"Lavi, no, you'll hurt yourself," Allen said as he activated his arm.

"Puh-lease. I'll be fine," I said. I concentrated on my Innocence. The humming in my hands matched the speed of my pounding heart. "Grow," I commanded. My hammer shifted into a good fighting size and I smiled triumphantly. "Let's go, Allen!"

"Wait, Lavi-!"

I ran off before I could finish hearing Allen's warning. I bolted down the small hallway to a large, gaping hole in the side of the train. There was already blood everywhere and the smell of it made me want to gag. Even after being in a world at war for so long, the scent still drove me crazy.

I ran faster, hoping to make it in time to help the survivors. "Everyone! Get away!" I yelled.

Suddenly, a clawed hand wrapped itself around my face and tugged me back. I half expected it to be Allen holding me back.

Nope.

My back collided with a hard, metal back. I gasped and the claws started to dig into my cheek. My head was tilted back so I was looking up. Above me, there was an Akuma with teeth that rivaled Kanda's Mugen in sharpness. Blood dripped from a few of its teeth and it swished its black tongue out across them. Then it chuckled, its dark eyes glimmering.

"Hello, Exorcist."

* * *

><p><strong>[Note from the Author: And that's all for now, folks :D I would've kept it going, but I haven't ever actually written a fight scene before, so I figure my first attempt can be on the next chapter. <strong>

**Sorry for making you all wait so long. My excuse is in So Close, Yet So Far. **

**Until Next Time!**

**~Kumori] **


	8. Exorcists! Battle Stations!

**[Note from the Author: Hey, everyone ^^ Check it out! I updated on time! And for the second time this week! And I also got So Close, Yet So Far halfway done. With any luck, it'll be up in a bit. God, I feel so accomplished. It's awesome. **

**Well, here's the newest chapter. I hope you guys enjoy :D**

**Last time I checked, the manga covers said Katsura Hoshino. So no, D. Gray-Man still isn't mine. **

**Happy Readings!**

**~Kumori]**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Exorcists! Battle Stations!<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, Exorcist."<p>

The undeniable malice in the Akuma's creepy voice made my heart speed up. My legs wobbled a bit beneath me and my breathing hitched. _What's going on? Why am I shaking? _I wondered. I tried to look away from the Akuma, but my eye wouldn't follow my brain's command. It continued to stare at the vulgar creature above me. At the razor teeth that still held traces of people blood on them; on the long, slick black tongue that slithered like a deadly snake; and on the black eyes that were darker than obsidian, but still held an evil glint in them.

"Hehe~ I think you scared the little one~," another Akuma to my right said cheerfully.

I continued to shake in the Akuma's grasp. _Is that why I'm shaking? Am I really scared? I can't be scared. I've fought Akuma many times! I've never been afraid. I can't be afraid! It's my job as an Exorcist to kill these murderous bastards. Actually, it's my job as a Bookman to act as an Exorcist to only gain information, but still! I can't be afraid of these fuckers! _

Even though I thought these things, I couldn't budge and I couldn't stop shaking. My hammer fell from my hand onto the floor with a low _th-thud_. My shakes grew bigger, and a whimper escaped my throat.

"Hehe~ He looks like he is going to pass out~!" the other Akuma chimed.

The Akuma holding me chuckled and dug his claws into my cheek. "That would be entertaining, wouldn't it?"

I gasped at the pain in my cheek. I rose a shaky hand to the clawed hand and tried to pull it away from me, but it was a futile attempt. The Akuma simply gave a twisted smile before digging his claws deeper into my flesh, making me cry out in pain.

"P-please don't hurt me," I pleaded.

"Aw, but that's no fun," the Akuma said with a grin before raising his other clawed hand so I could see it. He laughed evilly before he plunged the hand into my gut and only laughed harder when I screamed.

-Allen-

I watched a Level One Akuma explode when I heard an ear-splitting scream. It belonged to a small child and it sounded familiar. "LAVI!" I abruptly turned on my heel, ignoring my eye telling me about the other two Level Ones following close behind me. There were no civilians in this car, so I didn't have to worry about anyone getting hurt because of my recklessness.

I bolted down the short hallway until I saw two Level Two Akuma. One was less than two feet tall, but had wings that reminded me of Timcanpy's and was flying. It smiled gleefully at me. "Hello, Exorcist~! About time you join the fun~! Your little friend here was too easy~!"

I looked at the other Akuma who was about six feet tall with long, sharp teeth and a long, black tongue. Its hands looked like they were entirely made of blades. I locked my sight onto it's right hand. Because there, danging lifelessly with blades rammed all the way through his stomach, was Lavi.

"LAVI!" I yelled again. I went to strike the bastard who had hurt my friend when my eye went crazy. I quickly dodged to the left and a swarm of bullets whizzed by me, one of them barely grazing my cheek. The poison of the bullet burned insanely, but the Innocence in my body quickly neutralized it, and a comforting cooling sensation spread throughout my cheek.

I spun around and raised my arm to the two Level Ones. I sprinted towards them and slashed through the first one. The familiar feeling of my claws slicing though a mixture metal and flesh made me shiver. No matter how many times I had done this, I still don't like the feeling.

The Akuma exploded just like the one from earlier and I turned my attention to the other Level One. Just like the others before it, I sliced through it without too much effort and it exploded. I panted tiredly, but I refused to stop. I still had two more to take care of.

I wiped the sweat off my brow and turned back to the Level Twos. Seeing Lavi still in midair, impaled on the blades made my blood run cold, and my vision turn red. _They're going to pay! _

The smaller Akuma giggled cheerfully, as if this wasn't really a battle, but actually a game. Maybe to him it was. "Look at this one~! He looks so angry~!"

I growled and clenched my right fist. My breathing came out ragged and I was trembling with rage. I take one last glance at Lavi before I start towards the flying Akuma. I jump and slash at it with my claws, but it evades my attack effortlessly.

"Hehe~ You have to try better than that~!" it said with an annoying, cheerful voice.

I growled again and went after it once more, but like last time, it dodged easily.

"Is that really the best you've got?" it taunted.

I panted harder and glared at the Akuma. _Good, its falling for my plan. If they think that I have my attention on this one, they'll never know that I am actually aiming for the other one. _The Akuma who still held Lavi was right behind me. All I had to do was pull off this next move correctly and I could get Lavi out of harm's way. I could still hear him give off small whimpers every now and again, so I knew that he was still alive. Which was good, but it also meant that I had to hurry. If I didn't get him medical attention right away, he really could die.

My plan set in my head, I used my right hand to grab my left wrist and started to activate my Innocence to its full capability. My arm pulsed so much, it was almost painful. I concentrated on timing the painful pulses with my heartbeats and pulled back on my left wrist. Extreme heat started at my shoulder and moved its way down to my hand until my arm was no longer there, but instead I had my Sword of Exorcism.

Summoning every bit of speed I could, I quickly spun on my heel and used almost every ounce of my strength and drove the tip of my sword into the Akuma behind me, piercing its heart.

It let out a loud screech and writhed in pain. I let go of the handle of my sword and run to Lavi's side. As carefully and quickly as I can, I lifted his small body off the blades and held him tightly. I jumped back and set him on a battered train seat before I ran back to the Akuma and yanked out the sword.

It screamed again and exploded. Its cries still echoed in my ears as I turned my attention to the other Akuma.

Seeing my gaze, the Akuma tried to flee, but I wasn't having any of that. "Crown Belt!" My attack wrapped around the Akuma and I tugged it back. It came flying at me, crying out in frustration against its restraints as it did so. I raised my sword and sliced down on the small thing, making it explode like the other Akuma before it.

I scanned the train with my left eye, searching for anymore threats. I didn't see anything and I let out a small sigh of relief. _Thank God._

A small groan behind me reminds me that I'm not done yet. I spin around and run to Lavi. He hadn't moved since I laid him down, which was good. "Lavi? Lavi? Are you okay?" I asked, desperately trying to keep the fear out of my voice. Now that I wasn't preoccupied with battle, I was able to take in Lavi's injuries. His right cheek was shredded, but it was nothing compared to the gaping wound in his abdomen. Being impaled on those claws really took its toll on him. I watched blood leak from him rapidly, and my worry only spiked more.

Lavi groaned again and shifted his head so he was looking at me. "It hurts, Allen," he said with an innocent voice.

My throat closed up at the sound. I couldn't tell if he was in his normal mindset, or that of his younger self. _At least he remembers me. _I think of how to respond. After a second's thought, I said, "It'll be okay, Lavi. I'll get you a doctor and it won't hurt anymore, okay?"

Lavi barely nodded and his eye fluttered. He gasped – whether in pain or not I'm not sure – and took a shuddering breath.

Watching him like this was torture. I wished I could help him, but there was nothing I could do. I smoothed his hair out of his face. "Lavi, I'm going to go find a doctor. Stay here."

"O-okay, Allen."

I jumped to my feet and dashed out of our train car into the next. There were groups of people huddled together. I spied a man leaning over a woman and bandaging her leg. I ran up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Er, excuse me sir, are you a doctor?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"There's a child hurt in the other car. He needs medical attention. Now."

That was all I needed to say. The man grabbed his bag and rushed into the next car. I followed close behind. When we reached Lavi's side, he looked even worse off than he did before. His face was extremely pale, probably from blood loss. He looked like the simple act of breathing was a chore for him. His eye was open, but it was dull and unfocused. It stared at the ceiling, but I doubt that he was really looking at it.

The doctor gasped when he took in Lavi's condition. "What happened to him?"

"He was attacked by the Akuma," I replied simply.

"Akuma?"

"Those monsters that were here. Please, sir. Treat him now and ask questions later." My heart was racing and my words came out as a breathless whisper. There was a small part of me that didn't think Lavi was going to make it, but I refused to let myself think that.

The doctor nodded and began to work on Lavi's wounds. He pulled out a pair of scissors from his big black bag and cut off Lavi's shirt, completely showing the wound. It was not one wound, but actually four. They were all about four to five inches in width. They were all red, angry, and swollen. The still bled quickly and I gulped nervously.

"'Llen..?" Lavi whimpered.

I quickly ran to his side and knelt down so my face was right at his level. "It's okay, Lavi. I have a doctor. He's working on fixing you up."

Lavi let out a small grunt of approval. He raised his hand shakily and held it out to me. "H-hold my... hand?"

"Of course, Lavi." I took hold of his hand and held it tightly. It felt like I was holding an ice cube, so I rubbed small circles on the back of his hand, trying to warm it up again.

"Allen?" Lavi whispered. Not because he was trying to be quiet, but because it was the loudest he could speak without overexerting himself.

"Yes, Lavi?"

"Love you," he whispered softly. "Just wanted... to tell you." After he said it, his eye fluttered closed and he was out.

Tears made it to my eyes and I gripped his hand tighter. I kissed the back of it lightly before I pressed it to my face and cried.

*.*.*.*

-Lavi-

When I woke up again, the first thing that came to mind was that I don't remember falling asleep. I opened my eye and looked around the room I was in, scanning it like Grandpa always tells me to do when I'm in a new place. It was dark and simple. There was no light on and there was no window. Instead, the small room was lit by a candle on the bedside table to my right. "Where am I?" I asked no one in particular.

"You're awake!"

I turned my head to look at who spoke. It was an old man with white hair and a red scar along his left eye. _I wonder how he got that,_ I wondered. I decided that I might ask him later. He looked to tired to answer my questions right now.

He jumped up from a chair I never noticed in the front of the room. He ran to my side and took one of my hands in his and shook it excitedly. "The doctor said that your injuries were so bad that there was a chance that you would not wake up. I was so worried, Lavi."

"Lavi?" I asked. "My name isn't Lavi. It's Junior. And who are you, mister?"

* * *

><p><strong>[Note from the Author: And so, the real drama begins. :D<strong>

**Oh, I made a huge typo last chapter (actually, it's not huge, but it does have a big impact on the story) I meant to make Bookman go to Rome and Allen and Lavi to Russia. Hehe ^^; Sorry about that. I changed it, though, so hopefully there isn't too much confusion. **

**Ah, now that people are suffering, this is so much easier to write :D I know, I'm evil. **

**Reviews are love! Even if they are hate-filled. That's just classified as tough love. **

**Until Next Time!**

**~Kumori]**


	9. Who Are You?

**[Note from the Author: Hello, everyone! I'm extremely sorry for the delay. Two months is just not okay! I'm sorry TT^TT**

**The last time I drew Allen, he looked like a mop with arms. Do you really think I'm his original creator? Hell no. **

**Happy Readings!**

**~Kumori]**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine – Who Are You?<p>

* * *

><p>-Lavi-<p>

"J-Junior?" the old man asked.

"Yes, sir. That's my name. Well, actually, it's not. I don't have a name, but that is what Grandpa calls me. Who are you?"

He looked like he was on the verge of tears. His bottom lip was trembling and his eyes were shinning with unshed tears. I almost asked him what was the matter, but a sudden throbbing in my tummy stopped me. I winced and and whimpered, my hands shooting to the area that hurt. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" the man asked quickly. His face quickly switched from looking depressed to very worried. "How bad does it hurt?"

"A-a lot," I stutter. Now that I was aware of the pain, I realized that my entire abdomen felt as if it were on fire. It throbbed and burned, and I wanted it to stop.

That's when I realized that I didn't remember getting hurt. I sat up, small whimpers escaping me in the process. I pushed back the blanket that was on me and gasped when I saw beige bandages wrapped all around my abdomen. I poked at the rough material and winced when my fingertip connected with a very sensitive spot.

"Don't do that," the man scolded. "You don't want to reopen your wounds again, do you?"

I never looked up at the man. I kept my eye on the ugly bandage around me, and watched in fascination as the place I poked was slowly turning from beige to red. If just a poke was able to open my wound like that, it must be pretty bad.

"Um, Junior, are you okay?"

I looked up from my stomach and looked at the man right in his mercury eyes. I could feel tears welling into my eye, and I knew I should stop them because Grandpa said that Bookmen don't cry, but I couldn't help it. I was so lost. I didn't know where I was, Grandpa was nowhere to be found, and I was stuck with this other old man who thinks my name is Lavi. I was so scared.

"W-who are you?" I asked. "What happened to me? Where's my g-grandpa?" At that point, tears freely cascaded down my cheeks. I just wanted answers.

-Allen-

Seeing Lavi so small and afraid with tears pouring down his face broke my heart. Almost as much as the fact that he didn't remember who I was. I just wanted to reach out to him and wrap him in a hug and tell him that I'm his best friend, but I figured that wouldn't be a good idea. He probably wouldn't understand.

Instead, I shook my head sadly. How was I going to tell him that he had his memory erased? That isn't really something you tell a scared six year old. I sat down on the food of his bed and gave him a small smile. "My name is Allen Walker," I said queitly.

Lavi sniffed and looked up at me. His only eye was red and puffy, and his bottom lip was trembling, but I had his attention. He sniffed again and nodded his head. "N-nice to meet you, Allen."

I nodded back. "And it's good to meet you, Junior. You are here with me because your grandfather had a mission in Rome, but I was assigned here to Russia and needed a partner so he had you come with me."

"But why me?" Lavi asked.

"Because you are the Bookman apprentice," I responded.

"You know about Bookmen?" Lavi asked bewildered. "Did Grandpa tell you? Because I'm not allowed to talk about it."

"Yes," I said. It's not technically lying, I suppose. Bookman has told me a few things about Bookmen. But only that they are men who gather information. He wouldn't tell me anything other than that.

"Okay, if Grandpa trusts you, I will too," Lavi said with a grin. It didn't last long, he winced as he shifted wrong. He looked down at his bandages and pursed his lips. "What happened to me?" he asked.

"You were attacked by Akuma," I said, already thinking of the explanation as to what Akuma are I would tell him.

"You mean the machines that the Millennium Earl creates?" he asked.

"Yes, actually. How did you know?" I asked.

"Grandpa told me a bit about them. He used to work for the Earl, you know."

Well this was news to me. Bookman used to work for the enemy? My face must've given away my confusion, because Lavi spoke.

"You didn't know that?" he asked nervously.

I figured the poor kid thought that he would be in trouble if I was told something important, so I shook my head. "Um, I need to go make a call. Can you wait here for me?"

"Okay. You're not going to be too long, are you?" Lavi's face paled as he asked the question. I figured that the poor kid was afraid to be alone.

"Don't worry, I won't be long. Promise."

Lavi nodded reluctantly and I left the room. I went to the front of the hospital and asked for the woman in the front to point out where the telephone was. She directed me to the corner of the main room and I walked over to it. I hooked Timcanpy up and called Komui.

"What is it, Allen? What is your report?" Komui asked first thing.

"Komui, we have a problem," I said. "Lavi was injured and blacked out. Now he doesn't remember anything, just like you said would happen. I can't do the mission like this."

"Hmm..." Komui pondered. "I suppose that it can't be helped. Come home as soon as you possibly can."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Yes. Keep a good eye on Lavi. The poor guy is probably scared."

"Yeah, he really is. We'll be home soon."

"Alright. Goodbye, Allen."

"Goodbye, Komui." I hung up the phone and sighed. I couldn't believe that this was happening. If only there was some way I could fix all this.

_Love you. _

I blushed slightly as I remembered Lavi's last words to me before he blacked out.

_Just wanted... to tell you. _

I shook my head furiously. There was no way that Lavi was talking about romantic love. After all, he is a Bookman. Bookmen have no emotions. He's told me that himself. Also, he is a man. Men cannot love men. It is a sin! If the church found out, bad things would happen.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. No. I would not believe it. I wouldn't believe it because I knew that wasn't how he meant it. And also because I didn't want to get my own hopes up...

It's true, I've had feelings for the Bookman apprentice for quite some time now. I loved his energy, I loved how he was always there from me, hell, I just loved everything about him. When he was turned into a kid, I used it as an excuse to be close to him. I would hold him whenever I got the chance, I would hug him close, and I would just be around him period.

Yes, I loved Lavi. That's why I refused to let myself think that he loved me too. I didn't want to get my hopes up, only to have them shot down.

I sighed again as I rounded the corner to Lavi's room. I slowly opened the door. "I'm ba-" I cut myself off when I saw that Lavi was not laying in his bed. I scanned the room, only to see that he was nowhere.

Lavi was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>[Note from the Author: I'll admit, I have no idea where this story is going. I'm just kind of wingin' it at this point ^^; I have no idea how this is going to end and what is going to happen between now and then. I suppose that is part of the reason things are going so slow. I'm trying, though! Part of me wants to give up on this story, but I hate it when stories I'm reading are discontinued, so I don't want to do that to those of you reading this o.o So please help me? Please? *puppy eyes* Any ideas are good! I am totally open to 'em. If you wanna help, just review or send me a PM. It would be greatly appreciated. <strong>

**Until Next Time!**

**~Kumori] **


	10. Author's Note (Not a hiatus notice!)

**[Note from the Author: Ehehe... Hey, guys... Been awhile, hasn't it?**

**Okay, first thing's first: I AM SO SORRY! I have been a horrible author and haven't updated in... I don't even know how long anymore... Wow. I suck. **

**What happened was I fell out of the DGM fandom near the beginning of summer last year. I managed to come back in time for Laven Week, but that wasn't really all that good. I am starting to like the anime again, and it made me realize... I still have three ongoing DGM stories that haven't been updated in God knows how long ;~; I am sorry. **

**I will tell you this, though. Now that I am starting to get back into DGM, I have every intention of finishing my stories. I have at least 3/4 of Distant Hearts done. (I have for a few months now, I just haven't been able to finish...) Little Lavi on the other hand, I have my work cut out for that one. I haven't had any clue of how to finish it in about a year I think. Hopefully I will figure something out. As for the 100 Theme Challenge, that's kinda on the back burner for the time being. **

**Anyway, I am really sorry. I will do my best to update when I can. With my new job and all, I will have to see when I can make time for it. **

**I appreciate all the reviews thus far, and thank you for those who left me one even though I have been slacking. Thanks, everyone. I hope I can make up for it by posting really soon :D**

**That's about it. If anyone has any ideas that could help me out with my stories, that would totally be appreciated. **

**I'll be back. *said in Terminator voice***

**Until Next Time!**

**~Kumori]**


	11. Who to Trust?

**[Note from the Author: Hello, dears.**

**It's been much too long since I updated this story. It's actually kind of ridiculous. I'm sorry. But here is the next chapter at last! :3**

**Me? Own D. Gray-Man? No, no. Try again.**

**Happy Readings!**

**~Kumori]**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Who to Trust?<p>

* * *

><p>-Lavi-<p>

I wander around, holding a hand to my aching belly as I do. Wherever I am, this place is really big. My other hand is held by the guy who came to get me. He said that he could take me away from here and take me back to my grandpa. I look up at the man as I walk beside him. He is really tall and has wavy black hair. His skin is pale and I can't see his eyes behind his silly glasses. Grandpa had always told me to not trust anyone whose eyes are hidden from view, but I really wanted to get out of here and see Grandpa again.

"Mister?" I ask as we turn yet another corner.

"What is it, Junior?" he asks.

That's one of the reasons I let him take me away. He didn't call me Lavi like Allen had. This man called me by the name that Grandpa calls me by. This must mean that he was telling the truth when he said that he had worked with Grandpa in the past and that they were good friends. But for some reason, I don't feel right. Aside from the pain from my wounds, my tummy is doing flip-flops. Grandpa always says to trust my instincts, but this man promised to take me to Grandpa, so I ignored it.

"What did you say your name was?" I ask him, tilting my head a bit.

The man looks at me and gave a small smile, the lit cigarette that dangles from his teeth droops a bit at the gesture. "My name is Tyki."

"Tyki? Well, are you sure you can take me to my grandpa?" I ask.

"I can do my best," he says with a nod. "I can try to get ahold of him and inform him that I have you and he can come get you."

My tummy feels worse than it did before. "Does he know where you live?"

"Oh, he knows very well. Like I said, your grandfather has worked with me in the past."

As Tyki leads me outside of the big building (which he said was a hospital), I look around at my surroundings. Wherever I am, it isn't back home in China. There is snow on the ground and the sky is a dull grey. Everyone is wearing big bulky clothes in order to stay warm. Only wearing a pair of black pants, I shiver in the cold air. I see a girl in a purple skirt and white shirt licking a big lollipop as if she is waiting for someone. When she sees Tyki, she beams and runs over to tackle him. "There you are~ Did you see Junior?" she asks.

"Yes. He's right here," Tyki says and points to me.

The girl looks at me curiously and tilts her head to the side. "This is the Bookman apprentice? I thought he was like, twenty?"

"I'm not twenty! I'm six!" I say, pouting a bit. "Who are you?"

The girl looks at me for another moment, then back to Tyki. "This makes our job a lot easier," she tells him.

"It does. He seems to have lost his memories."

The girl gets a spark in her purple eyes before she looks back at me. "My name is Road, Junior. You don't remember me, do you?"

I shake my head. "Should I?"

"Of course! We were friends, you know. Before the Black Order stole you away..."

I blink. "The Black Order?"

"That's right. The Black Order is filled with very bad people. They stole you away from your grandfather."

"WHAT?!" My jaw drops and my eye waters. "Why would they do that?!"

"It's because they wanted you to use as a hostage to try and get information out of Bookman," Tyki explains.

I frown and look down. Grandpa told me that this may happen. He said that he had lost at least four apprentices in the past, two of them had been killed in a situation where their murderers were trying to get information out of Grandpa. Of course, Grandpa couldn't talk even if he wanted to. He is bound to secrecy by the laws of the Bookman clan. Had Tyki not found me, I would have probably been taken back to the Black Order.

I suddenly think of Allen. Was he a part of the Black Order? He seemed like a nice person. Could someone like him really be a part of an organization that abducts children to use as hostages? I tug lightly on Tyki's sleeve and look back at his pale face. "Do you know someone named Allen Walker, Tyki?"

Tyki tenses, but slowly relaxes. "Yes, he is one of the main members of the Black Order. How do you know him?"

"He was here when I woke up... He said that Grandpa was in Rome on a mission. Was that a lie?"

Tyki nods. "I'm afraid so."

"But don't worry. We will reunite you with Bookman," Road promises with a smile. She ruffles my hair affectionately. "You really are an adorable kid, Junior."

I swat her hand away and cover my hair. "I'm not adorable," I deny with a pout.

Road giggles. "Whatever you say, little Bookman~" She stretches her arms over her head and looks at Tyki again. "Well, if Allen is around, maybe I should go distract him while you take Junior here back to the Earl?"

"That sounds like a plan," Tyki affirms.

I tug on Tyki's sleeve again and ask, "The Earl?"

"That's right. The Millennium Earl."

The Millennium Earl? The man who creates the Akuma that attacked me? And if that's true... "Wait... If we're going to the Earl... then does that mean that you are..."

"Noah?" Road finishes for me. "That we are~" Suddenly, her pale skin starts to turn into an ashen grey and she blinks her purple eyes. When she opens them again, they are a bright gold. The stigma on her forehead slowly comes into view beneath her black bangs. She still smiled at me after her transformation was complete. "Don't worry, Junior. Mikk will take good care of you. The Noah aren't bad people, you know~"

I yank my hand away from Tyki and back up, only to see that he has changed as well. His glasses were no longer on his face, his wavy hair is brushed back and his skin now matches Road's along with the stigma on his head. "B-But Allen said that an Akuma attacked me! You control the Akuma, don't you?" I put my hand over my wound again and feel that the bandages are damp now. I must have reopened the cuts...

"Sweetie, Allen lied," Road says. "It wasn't the Akuma that attacked you. It was him."

"That's not true! Don't lie to him!"

The two Noahs and I turn around to see Allen standing at the entrance of the hospital, panting as if he had just been sprinting. He probably was. I figure that he was looking for me.

"Junior, don't listen to them," he says, glaring at the two Noah. "They are not your friends. They only want you for their own selfish reasons."

"Selfish? Who is the selfish one here, Exorcist?" Tyki asks. "We are only trying to cleanse the world of the sub-humans that have polluted it. It is what God wanted."

"By killing innocent people? That is not God's will!" Allen yells.

I slowly step back. Who am I supposed to believe? The Noahs or the Exorcist..? While the two parties continue to bicker, I turn on my heel and bolt as fast as I can out of their sight, blending into the crowd of people who are leaving the hospital as well.

"Lavi!" Allen calls after me, but I don't answer. I keep running until the hospital is well behind me. I spot an alleyway and run into it. Spotting a group of barrels, I duck behind them and pant as I finally rest.

I can't trust Allen. He keeps calling me Lavi and that is my name. I can't trust the Noahs. They work for the Earl, and Grandpa always told me to never associate myself with him unless given directions to do otherwise.

I can't trust anyone here...

I miss my grandpa...

My vision blurs and my tummy throbs painfully. Curling into a ball on the snowy ground, I close my eye and decide to rest...

*.*.*.*

It isn't until the sun has gone down and the temperature has dropped that I wake up when someone gently shakes me. "Junior?"

It's a voice I do not recognize. I open my eye and look up at the girl who is leaning over me. She has short hair and kind purple eyes. She wears a uniform that looks really familiar... "Who are you..?"

"My name is Lenalee. I am here to take care of you." When she kneels beside me, she brushes some hair out of my face. "You're hurt really bad. I need to get you to a hospital."

I shake my head. "No hospital... I want Grandpa." I sniff and tears sting my eye. I don't want to cry, because crying is a sign of weakness. Grandpa says that crying is never a good thing for a Bookman to do. But I can't help it.

"I talked to Bookman," she tells me. At my look of disbelief, she says, "I even have a message from him to you." She reaches in her back pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper. She unfolds it and reads, "Junior. I am currently stationed in Rome. Your instructions are to go with Lenalee back to the Black Order Headquarters. I will see you within the next week. When I see you again, I will explain all that has happened. Do not fear; we have been with the Order for two years now and they are trustworthy." Lenalee's brows furrow in confusion. "And then it just says bamboo..?"

That made me believe her. Bamboo is the code word that Grandpa and I made back when he first took me in. He had told me that since I am not a proper apprentice yet, I needed to stay with people sometimes and that I should only go with them if they know the code. He had made it something very easy that I would be able to remember, even though I am not a proper apprentice yet. That's why I had felt so out of place with Tyki. He never gave me the code.

"Okay, I will go with you," I say weakly. Even though I slept a lot, I feel exhausted. I reach my hands up at the nice girl. "Will you carry me? I hurt too much to walk..." My eye starts to droop closed once more and I can feel myself starting to be tugged back into unconsciousness.

"Of course, Lavi," Lenalee says as she picks me up and holds me close.

_There's that name again... My name isn't Lavi..._

The Noah's words from before echo in my mind.

_This is the Bookman apprentice? I thought he was like, twenty?_

_He seems to have lost his memories._

"Lenalee..?" I ask as I nuzzle into her warm body. I didn't know I was so cold until now.

"Yes?"

"Is my name Lavi..? Am I twenty?"

Lenalee doesn't answer right away. She brushes more hair from my face and kisses my forehead gently. "I will explain later, alright? For now, I need to get you back to the hospital."

"Okay..." And with that, I fall asleep yet again.

At least I finally found someone I can trust.

* * *

><p><strong>[Note from the Author: Lame chapter is lame, sorry x.x But I know how to go on from here, and so this story should be wrapping to a close fairly soon. Within the next three to five chapters, I think.<strong>

**Sorry again for taking so long to update.**

**Please review. Reviews are what keep me writing.**

**Until Next Time!**

**~Kumori]**


End file.
